With the growing concern for physical fitness, there is an increased interest in swimming and water recreation as forms of exercise. While swimming laps in a pool is an extremely beneficial exercise, many people are inclined to consider it monotonous and inadequate for development of muscles of the upper body. Accordingly, many people are seeking other forms of physical exercise and muscle development in which to engage while enjoying the water.